Schlacht von Vanqor
Die Schlacht von Vanqor war ein kleines Gefecht im Orbit und auf der Oberfläche des Planeten Vanqor zwischen der Republik und den Separatisten, mit dem Ziel der Republik, Dooku zu ergreifen. Nachdem sich Anakin Skywalker gefangen nehmen lassen hatte, flog sein ehemaliger Meister Obi-Wan Kenobi mit einem Raumanzug zu einer einzelnen Separatisten-Fregatte über Vanqor. Dort befreite er Anakin und stellte Dooku, der sich deren Zugriff allerdings entzog und flüchtete. Er wurde aber von den Jedi abgeschossen und musste auf Vanqor notlanden. Der Sith überlistete sie jedoch und setzte sie in einer Höhle außer Gefecht, bevor er durch einen Hinterhalt einer Piratenbande gefangen genommen wurde. Die Jedi mussten sich in der Höhle gegen einen Gundark verteidigen, wurden aber von Ahsoka Tano und einem Trupp Klonsoldaten gerettet. Vorgeschichte Eigenübersetzung aus Bait: Ahsoka: „I still say this is a dump plan. The Separatists will never fall it.“ Anakin: „Ahsoka, those stupid battle droids will fall for anything.“ links|miniatur|Anakin kämpft auf Dookus Fregatte gegen Kampfdroiden. Da der Krieg sich über die Galaxis hinauszog und viele Opfer forderte, beschlossen der Senat und der Jedi-Rat, den Separatistenführer Dooku gefangen zu nehmen, um den Klonkriegen so ein schnelles Ende zu bereiten. Nach der Mission von Vasseks drittem Mond konnten die Jedi den Standort von Graf Dooku orten. Daher beschlossen Anakin Skywalker und Obi-Wan Kenobi einen Plan, bei dem ersterer gefangen genommen und so auf Dookus Schiff gelangen sollte, sodass er Obi-Wan auf das Schiff lassen konnte. Um Anakin auf die Fregatte des Separatistenführers zu bringen, zerlegte dieser seinen Jäger auf der Twilight und wurde mit einigem Weltraumschrott über einem Eisplaneten abgeworfen. Kurz darauf entdeckte ihn eine separatistische Fregatte und nahm den nun funtionsunfähigen Jäger auf, da die Sensoren der Kampfdroiden Lebenszeichen aus dem beschädigten Schiff empfingen. Der Droidenkommandant schickten eine Eskorte aus B1-Kampfdroiden und B2-Superkampfdroiden zum Jäger, die der Jedi stark dezimieren konnte, bevor ein Superkampfdroide Anakins vorher gegen ein minderwertiges Exemplar ausgetauschte Lichtschwert zerstörte und der Rest der Einheit ihn in eine Zelle gebracht. Gleichzeitig zog sich Obi-Wan einen Raumanzug an und befahl Ahsoka, mit der Twilight zur Resolute zurückzukehren, während er sich auf den Weg zur Fregatte machte.Bait Verlauf Kampf auf der Fregatte rechts|miniatur|Anakin verfolgt Doooku. Als er an der Fregatte angekommen war, stieg er durch eine Luftschleuse ein und schlich sich an einigen Kampfdroiden vorbei, sodass er unbemerkt in den Gefängnisblock kam, wo er Anakin entdeckte und ihm sein Lichtschwert überreichte. Danach gingen sie zum Aufenthaltsraum Dookus, doch wurde die Fregatte von der Resolute angegriffen. Dooku floh vor ihrem Zugriff, sodass Anakin ihm folgte, während Obi-Wan zum Hangar rannte. In dem abwärts verlaufenden Tunnel schleuderte Dooku Machtblitze auf Anakin, die jener aber mit seinem Lichtschwert abwehrte. Das verlangsamte jedoch sein Tempo, sodass der Graf einen größeren Vorsprung erlangte und mit seinem Solarsegler und einer Eskorte aus ''Vulture''-Droiden fliehen konnte. Der ebenfalls eingetroffene Obi-Wan rannte zu einem Shuttle und startete das in Sekunden übernommene Shuttle, bevor er Anakin aufnahm. Auf der Verfolgung traf Obi-Wan einen Eskortjäger sowie Dookus Schiff und beschädigte die Triebwerke, doch drehten die letzte Vulture-Droiden bei und eröffnete das Feuer auf das Shuttle. Obi-Wan verfehlte ihn, sodass die Jäger die rechte Tragfläche des Jedi-Shuttles zerstören konnte und das Shuttle eine Bruchlandung auf Vanqor machte. Verfolgung auf Vanqor links|miniatur|Ahsoka rettet Anakin und Obi-Wan. Sie landeten nur wenige Meter von Dookus ebenfalls notgelandeten Solarsegler entfernt und entdeckten einen Peilsender sowie den beschädigten Antrieb. Sie schlossen daraus, dass Dooku nicht fliehen konnte und auf Rettung wartete. Deshalb zerstörten sie den Sender und machten sich zu einer nahegelegenen Höhle auf, da sie ihn dort vermuteten. Kurz darauf wurde Anakin von einem Steinschlag verschüttet, dem Obi-Wan zwar entfliehen konnte. Wenige Momente später trat Dooku an die Einsturzstelle und nahm sich mithilfe der Macht Anakins Lichtschwert. Danach verließ er die Höhle und brachte die Steine über dem Eingang zum Einsturz. An seinem Solarsegler angekommen musste er jedoch feststellen, dass eine Gruppe Piraten ihn zu Einzelteilen zerlegten und abtransportieren, die ihm aber anboten, mit ihnen nach Florrum zu reisen, was Dooku annahm. Währenddessen war Anakin aus der Bewusstlosigkeit erwacht und suchte nach seinem Meister, der kurz darauf zu ihm trat, da er noch rechtze, während Obi-Wan feststellte, dass seine Waffe beschädigt war, weshalb er es reparierte und herausfand, dass er einen Lichtschwertkristall verloren hatte. Kurz darauf wurden sie von einem Gundark angegriffen, der zunächst allerdings nur Anakin verfolgte. Als Anakin von diesem geschnappt wurde, warf Obi-Wan einen Felsbrocken auf das Tier, der dadurch zurückgeschleudert wurde und Anakin fallen ließ, sodass die beiden Jedi nun gemeinsam Brocken auf den Gundark warfen, der kurz danach unter einer Steinschicht begraben wurde. Bei der weiteren Erkundung setzten sie jedoch aus Versehen Giftgas frei, das sie in wenigen Minuten töten konnte. Sie versuchten, die Höhle zu verlassen, doch konnten die schweren Felsbrocken nicht bewegen, bevor einige Klonsoldaten unter Ahsoka Tano den Eingang zerstörten und so die beiden retteten. Kurz darauf kam der Gundark jedoch erneut auf sie zu, weshalb die Klone die Steine über dem Eingang zum Einsturz brachten und ihn so verschlossen. Folgen rechts|miniatur|Anakin und Obi-Wan in Dookus Zelle. Da Dooku von den Piraten verraten und gefangen genommen wurde, sendeten diese eine Lösegeldforderung an die Republik und forderten eine Million Credits in Form von Gewürz. Die Republik schickte zur Prüfung der Aussagen der Piraten Anakin und Obi-Wan zur Piratenbasis, da sie sich gerade in der Nähe von Florrum, dem Aufenthaltsort der Piraten, befanden. Dort fanden sie heraus, dass die Piraten tatsächlich Dooku gefangen genommen hatten und meldeten das der Republik, die ein Shuttle schickte, um das Lösegeld zu überbringen. Hinter den Kulissen *Die Schlacht von Vanqor tauchte zunächst im Webcomic Bait sowie in Folge Elf der [[The Clone Wars (Fernsehserie)|Fernsehserie The Clone Wars]] Die Ergreifung des Count auf. Außerdem wird das Gefecht im Jugendroman Captured erwähnt. *Wenn man die Dialoge und Geschehnisse in der Folge beachtet, sind der Gundark in der Höhle und der am Eingang zwei unterschiedliche Exemplare. Im Episodenführer steht jedoch, dass nur ein Gundark auftaucht. Quellen *''The Clone Wars – Bait'' * *''Captured'' * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Schlachten Kategorie:Klonkriege Kategorie:Legends en:Skirmish at Vanqor es:Escaramuza en Vanqor